<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azure by Nirukee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616838">Azure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee'>Nirukee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rekkaps drabble set in an outdoor Japanese bath at night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caps is in a hot steaming outdoor Japanese bath, in the middle of the night. He is resting against rocks, both arms spread, his body dived in water until his armpits. He looks at the starry sky above him, his head resting on the rock as well. Rekkles arrives from the traditional looking house. He is dressed in black, with long sleeves and tight jeans, his bare feet stepping silently on the wooden planks. He makes eye contact with Caps while walking. He climbs on the rocks, and reaches the Dane. There he stands, beside the bath, and Caps turns around to face him. The midlaner places his head on his hands, leaning on the rocks, gazing right into the Swede’s eyes. His hair is wet, gracefully pulled back. The bath is lit from the floor, below the water, which creates a beautiful, light-blue gleam. What Rekkles sees is a mermaid with pale blue skin and dark brown hair. Caps has a serious, seducing look, although the hint of a smile is in the corner of his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know why but I had this picture in my head of Caps, a bit like Emma Stone here: https://i.imgur.com/KZGHHRl.jpg It was hard to write the precise image I had in my head, I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>